


I'm Going Slightly Mad

by SquashedPotatoes



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Betrayal, Chaos, Deceit, Demons, Earth, Heaven, Hell, Love, Paranormal, Post-Apocalypse, Sacrifice, The Rapture (Christianity)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquashedPotatoes/pseuds/SquashedPotatoes
Summary: Jessie Midler has had a rough past couple of days, but when she comes face to face with Freddie Mercury, she knows she's in for something special. The partying side of Freddie that she knew was non existent to her now.This takes place in modern day Phoenix, Arizona, where Jessie lives alone, but attends Belleview University on a full - ride scholarship. She meets Freddie 2 days before the biblical rapture, and they hit it off like never before!!!Betrayals, new friendships, and life changing decisions.





	1. Chapter 1

March 23rd, 2018

"Out of my way, slut!"

A frat guy exclaimed, pushing me into a wall.

That hurt.

Belleview University: Phoenix, Arizona's top school (according to the ads). Other than that, Belleview is where the rich kids get dropped off, just so their parent can go on their week - long cruise.

I, however, am lucky that I even got into this school. Kind of wish I picked another one, though.

My books dropped, and I screamed out, "Why don't YOU watch where you're going, you dumb fuck! I bet you like it up the ass, anyway!"

Next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain in my eye, I blacked out, and woke up in the hospital a second later. Great.

I've had a pretty average life, and it wasn't bad. I had pretty great parents. Mom worked the night shift at Broward County Hospital as a nurse. Dad worked also the night shift, but as a doctor. That's how they met.

"OH MY GOD, HONEY, ARE YOU OKAY! TALK TO ME, BABY!" My mom shouted, on the verge of tears.

"It's fine, mom. I just got punched."

"Whoever did this, Jessie, I will beat their ass so hard, that they wish they were dead." My dad said, his face red with anger.

"It was just a frat dude. Probably was on a power trip or something." I replied.

They both shook their heads. The doctor came in a bit later, he knew my dad pretty well. Went fishing together alot back when I was little.

"Hey, Jessie. How are you feeling?" Doctor Zach asked.

I groaned a little. "Fantastic." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, you took a pretty hard punch. Worst case scenario, your eye will swell up to the size of a small tomato, but other than that, you should be fine. I'm prescribing some painkillers to help, but keep on icing it for me. And whenever you're ready, you can go on home." He then said his goodbyes, and left.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

I remember waking up in the middle of the night, my pillow drenched from crying.

No one will care. Just do it.

Made my way over to the bathroom.

WORTHLESS.

Opened up the medicine cabinet.

JUST DO IT ALREADY.

Found the Zoloft and opened the bottle.

As clear as day, I heard a man's voice scream, "DON'T DO IT!!!"

The bottle dropped, pills spilling everywhere. I dropped to the floor and cried, finally realizing what I was about to do. That wasn't me. 

But what was that voice????


	2. Chapter 2

March 24th, 2018

I stayed home from school the next day.  
I didn't want to experience that again.

Oh. And by the way, the frat guy was arrested. But, I still had a black eye. Not the perfect way to spend my 21st birthday. 

I decided to get on facebook, where I was flooded with statuses from different people, all saying the same thing.

🎉🎊HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JESS!!!🎉🎊

:One post read. And a million other. 

I was surprised to find an email that popped up in my notifications.

MESSAGE FROM UNSAVED CONTACT

SUBJECT: happy birthday, jess.

At first, I thought it was a scam, but scammers usually dont address your name that way. A little curious, I opened the email, and it read:

FROM: F.

To: Jessie Midler

Subject: happy birthday, jess.

Message:

happy birthday, jess.

see you tonight.

~ F💖

What the actual fuck.

I don't know anyone that goes by "F". And why is he seeing me tonight!?

I send a reply, asking who this is, and it's not funny. 

REPLY: You'll see😏

I sit back in terror. Someone is actually going to break in, I think. Then I remember have a revolver and a bat under the bed, so it's fine, I guess.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

As nighttime comes around, I sit in the living room, clutching my gun, and staring straight at the front door.

Next thing I know, my eyelids are extremely droopy. I just assume I stressed myself out too much, and I can take a little nap.

I don't know how much time went by, but I awoke to loud footsteps coming from upstairs. 

I was shaking so badly that my gun dropped out of my hand, and onto the floor, making a loud thud. The footsteps stopped, and quickly started coming down the stairs. 

Panicking, I picked up the gun, and shouted, "LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW, I HAVE A GUN, AND I WILL SHOOT!!!" 

The footsteps subsided as the person came down the stairs. As they turned the corner, I looked up from the gun, and gasped.

There he stood, as clear as day.

Everything then faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

"LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW, I HAVE A GUN, AND I WILL SHOOT!!!"

He came around the corner so coolly, and looked me straight in the eye. I could barely speak after that.

"Well then it would be an awful shame, my dear, because I wouldn't be able to tell you why I'm here."

My jaw dropped.

But he... he's supposed to be dead. I thought.

I knew I fainted because it was morning, and I was back in my room.

But no Freddie.

My eye twinged with pain as I sat up, trying to ponder if I dreamt the whole thing. That's when the unthinkable happened.

On cue, I felt a gust of air coming through my window, and there he sat. Right outside, on the roof, peering in.

I knew it was him, but I was also terrified because it WAS him. I guess he sensed my fear, because the first thing he said was, "Don't worry, darling, I'm not a demon or anything. You're not seeing things. It's really me."

"But....how? You died, like, 27 years ago!"

"Jesus, has it really been that long?" He exhaled. "That makes me feel old." He then let out a chuckle.

"How are you here, though?" I asked him, curious.

He then stepped inside and walked over to where I was on the bed. He sat down and looked at me, sternly.

"I'm going to tell you this because he said I could, but you are not allowed, under any circumstances, to tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you. Do you understand?"

I nodded quickly. Who's he?

He then took a deep breath and exhaled harshly. 

"The rapture is real."

My eyes widened.

"And it's happening in 2 days."

I was in shock, and also felt sick to my stomach, all of a sudden.

"Hey, don't worry, you're safe. That's why I'm here."

I looked back at him.

"So that means you're an angel?"

He nodded. I sighed with relief.

"But I have to warn you, though. People will start going crazy. They will start doing things that don't make sense, irrational things, and things that could harm you."

I was confused.

"Basically, I'm here to protect you until the time comes, my dear."

It started to make some sense. But then I remembered.

"Wait. Did you tell me to not down that pill bottle the night before?"

He nodded. "Yes. I hate seeing people give their life away for a permanent fix to a temporary problem. Also, I've been down that road, darling, and it wasn't pretty."

I was still hurt emotionally from what happened. Embarrassed,  I started to well up with tears. He then embraced me, in which I started to sob uncontrollably on his chest. 

"Please don't cry, I'll get emotional, too." He joked. "You've had a rough year, but it's good to cry once in a while." He said as he still had his arms around me.

I've never been held this way before. 

I quickly snapped out of it and wiped my tears. He examined my injured eye.

"Let's see if we can fix that."

"My eye?"

"Yes, darling, now hold still."

With his thumb, he makes one stroke across my top and bottom lid of my injured/swollen eye. Immediately, my eye feels better.

"What did you do?"

He smiled. "See for yourself!", and motions towards the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

I went over to the mirror, and to my surprise, my eye wasn't swollen anymore. It was as normal as it could be.

"That's amazing, Freddie! Thank you!" I gave him another hug. My phone then started to ring.

ALARM: 9:05am

LATE FOR SCHOOL

"SHIT!" I exclaimed. "I'm late!"

I ran to the bathroom with my clothes, got dressed, and grabbed my things. 

"I'll be back in an hour, just make yourself at home!"

"Okay!" Freddie replied as I shut the door. He then sat on the bed and looked out the window. 

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Freddie POV

"She is very special, Freddie. She has a gift." says Demetrius, one of the guardians that watches over Jessie.

I've also been observing her for quite some time now, and I couldn't agree more.

"What makes you think you could handle her?" He added, giving me a wink.

I smirked. "Not like that, D."

"Oh come on, she is EXACTLY your type!"

I rolled my eyes.

"2000 years ago, I was supposed to guide this woman, Rayna, and I did, but we ended up together after. Who knows, it might be the same with you guys, I hope." Demetrius said.

I shrugged and stared into space.

"Think about it." 

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

"Hey, Jessie, wait up!" My friend Bryan exclaimed, catching up to me as I was walking to Anatomy.

"Oh hey, Bry!" I said, and we exchanged hugs.

"How's your eye?"

I remembered. Freddie fixed it.

"Ya know, it's so weird. It just disappeared."

Bryan took a look, a made a hmph.

"Well at least you're better. Hey um... I was just wondering..."

I looked over. He continued.

"Did you want to, um, you don't have to, but um, my band and I, we're just having this little event over at, uh, main street pub. Would you...would you want to go?"

I never heard his band play before. It wouldn't hurt.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Great! It's tomorrow at 9pm. I'll see you then!" He then said bye and went into his class.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

I was five, and I saw him across the hall in Mr. Fletcher's class. Everyone said he did stupid things. Mean things. But I didn't listen. We would always make funny faces through the door window at each other. One time, he was taking a spelling test, but he still made funny faces. I looked back at my teacher for a couple of seconds, and when I looked back to where Bryan was, he wasn't there. I heard he got busted for cheating. I remember yelling at him to stop because he wouldn't stop hitting Mr. Fletcher in the face. I threatened to not be his friend anymore if he continued. I guess he saw that I was serious, because he stopped. He was crying too.

He was arrested for aggravated assault.  
When it came time for the trial, I was asked to testify. I told the nice judge that Bryan was a very good person, and told him about the time that Bryan defended me because someone pushed me down on purpose. I asked the judge to please not put him in jail, at least not for a long time, because he was my best friend. And I loved him. People change with time, and we were still very young. I volunteered to help him with his anger, and to also tell him right from wrong.

Turns out, Mr. Fletcher was put in jail, instead. He did some very bad things to Bryan that makes me want to hit him, too. Bryan said that Mr. Fletcher would take him into the bathroom and do things. Nasty things. It makes me want to throw up my whole stomach.

But, now he's better. A changed man. All thanks to me...

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

"Freddie, I'm home!" I exclaimed, waiting for a response. Nothing. I yelled up the stairs, "Hey, Fred! I'm here!". Still, no response.

I went up to my room, and saw him sleeping in my bed, snug under the covers. I smiled a little, thinking how cute he was wrapped up like that.

I sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked his arm that was exposed. 

"Freddie." I said. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi." He said tiredly, followed by a smile and a yawn/stretch.

"Sleep well?" I said, followed by a chuckle. He nodded and stretched more. "Sorry, love, I was tired, and the bed looked so comfortable, I couldn't resist."

I went over to the spot on the bed that was empty and laid on my back, and he turned over to face me, propped up on one elbow. 

"How was school?"

"Pretty good. We learned about the different types of muscles."

He made a hmph look. "Interesting. " He replied.

I sighed. Its been one hell of a day, a nap wouldn't hurt.

Next thing I knew, I faded out of consciousness for a bit, and when I came to, I realized Freddie put a blanket on me, and I was wrapped in his arms. I didn't fight it, I was too tired, and deep down, I wanted this for so long. 

"Is this okay, my dear?" Freddie asked. I nodded slowly in response, still fading in and out. He embraced me better, and I could feel his warmth radiating from his body, and it was euphoric. I could feel myself smiling on the inside, and I couldn't feel more happy.

I was in my own little heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jessie. Hey, Jessie. Wake up!"

Freddie gently shook me awake.

"Mmmmm..." I groaned and rolled over.

"Wake up, I want to show you something. But we have to be quick."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, my hair sticking out every which way.

"What?" Trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Come with me." He held my hand and walked me over to my bedroom window. He opened it and climbed through, then reached for my hand.   
"Sit out here with me, darling, the sunrise will be really beautiful today. I just didnt want you to miss it." I agreed, climbed through, and saw that he had an extra large blanket with him. 

We both sat down on the roof, and it was just before dawn. There were crickets chirping still, and you could hear the soft whisper of cars in the distance. The birds were just starting to chirp, and the air was crisp.

He shifted right next to me, and wrapped the blanket around both of us.  
He kept one hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and I laid my head on his shoulder. Again, euphoric. I know I use that term a lot, but no other word could describe this.

"Oh look, the sun's coming up!" Freddie said, sitting upright and pointing outward. "The day before the rapture, the sunrise is supposed to be the most beautiful one you've ever seen. The reason being that we put a force field, as you would call it, around the earth, so bad things stay in, good things go out. You get what I'm saying, darling?" I nodded. "Yeah." I replied.

"Good, now let's watch."

The sun slowly peaked over the horizon. Then, the Aurora borealis appeared, but it shot everywhere in the sky like lightning. And the thunder sounded like fireworks, but little crackle and pop noises. There were little sparkles in the sky that traveled with the Aurora.

"Look, look! Those are angels. The little sparkles? Yeah that's them."

I was in awe. As I enjoyed this show of lights and color, Freddie looked at me, not just any way, but the way all girls want to be looked at.

This is the moment. He thought.

Do it. 

"Jessie."

I turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

My smile faded.

"...alot."

I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I had no words. After a second, the words I could only manage was:

"You....like me?"

He nodded, nervous.

I was in shock.

"If you don't feel the same way, darling, that's fine. It's just --"

I put one finger over his mouth to shush him.

"After all this, you really think I wouldn't feel the same way?" I said. I smiled. 

His face lit up. He hugged me, his eyes starting to water. 

He then caressed my face and kissed me softly, just as the sun rose up above the horizon.

There were a million rainbows that appeared as far as the eye could see. We both broke from the kiss and watched as more and more rainbows appeared and the Aurora slowly disappeared.

"Oh, and you get to meet a very special person today." Freddie added.

"I met you already." I joked. He let out a chuckle and kissed me again, then embraced me, and we both watched the rest of the sunrise before the sun came up all the way, and it started to warm up.

We both went back in, my stomach starting to grumble. 

"I'm going to make breakfast." I said. He nodded in agreement. "Want me to help? We can make eggs, bacon, French toast, whatever you want, my dear." Freddie said.

"Sure, and all of that actually sounds pretty good." I added. 

We made a buffet of breakfast food, and it was the best. Freddie is such a good cook, better than me.

Our overstuffed selves laid on the couch for a good fifteen minutes, then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's him!" Freddie said, running towards the door.

A very tall man in an all -white suit walked through the door. Very chiseled features, and toned.

"Jess, this is Demitrius. He's your guardian angel."

He walked over and shook my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Ms. Jessie."

"Pleasure is all mine!" I replied.

"Have a seat, please." 

We all sat down, Freddie right next to me. He interlaced his fingers into mine and rested our hands on his knee.

Demetrius saw, and made a big grin.

"I told you, Fred. I told you!"

He smiled and glanced at me.

"He said we would be together, before I actually came here." Freddie said to me.

"Ah." I said.

"Yeah, he was like, "come on dude", but I was like, "yeah, dude, ya'll are gonna end up together, I guarantee it." Or, as people say it nowadays. "I ship it".

I chuckled. "Yeah, well, he's been nothing but a sweetheart ever since he's been here."

Freddie blushed.

"Did you guys see the sunrise?" Demetrius asked.

"Oh yeah, it was so beautiful." I added.

"Very, very beautiful." Freddie also added. 

D nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Jessie. Let's get down to business. So. You know that you're being saved, right?" I nodded. "Okay, and you know that Freddie is taking you, right? Well, also your protector, too, since he's an angel." I nodded again. "Has she seen your ship, Fred?"

He shook his head. "I was going to show her sometime today."

"Do you mind if we take a look now, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, by all means."

We all got up, and went out the front door, onto the front lawn.

"Now, Jessie, only you can make it appear. Think of something that you would know, but also Freddie would know."

I thought about Freddie's cat. Her name was Delilah. He loved her so much.

Delilah. I thought.

Suddenly, a gust of wind sent me flying, and Freddie caught me. 

I laughed.

"Where would you be without me, darling?" Freddie said, and laughed as well.

When I stood up, I looked over, and there it was. I had never seen something this advanced.

 

"WOW!!!" I shouted. "This is yours?"

Freddie nodded. "All mine. And the ship, too." He winked.

"Oh, you!" I replied with a laugh.

As I was admiring it, Demitrius leaned over to Freddie. "So, are you guys, like, official, or?"

"I haven't asked her the question yet, but I would like to think so."

D smiled. "You guys look really cute together, like, in all honesty."

Freddie nudged him in the arm. "Thanks, man."

All of a sudden a million horns blare at once, sending me to the ground in pain.

I screamed, holding my ears as blood trickled from them.

"We need to get her inside, now!" Demetrius shouted over the horns. Freddie lifted me up and carried me inside.

He set me on the couch. "D, shine a light in her ear so I can see." Freddie said. He did so. 

"No damage. Thank goodness. Are you alright, my love?" Freddie asked me.

My head was spinning, and was a little disoriented, but overall, I was just fine and dandy. "Mhm." I said. "I need to lay down, though." Freddie nodded in agreement. "Wait here while I get a couple of things. Don't lay down yet."

He raced to my bedroom upstairs, and came back down with the same blanket from this morning, and two fluffy pillows. 

He adjusted the pillows on the couch, laid me back, and put the blanket on me. Demetrius came back with a wet washcloth and gave it to Freddie to wipe up the blood around my ears.

I laid there for a good half hour in silence, my eyes closed. Freddie held my hand the entire time.

"Do you think it had something to do with the pressure?" Freddie asked Demetrius. "Most likely." He replied. "She's still human, so her ears are too sensitive."

He continued to hold my hand, and he kissed the top of mine, then held it against his face. 

"She's not dead, Fred."

"Yeah, I know, but I care about her, Demetri." He snapped.

"Well, I'm going to go, I'll let you be."

He said his goodbyes, then left.

"How are you feeling, love?" He said softly.

"My ears still hurt."

"Want me to fix it?"

I opened my eyes. "Would you, please?"

He smiled and stroked the rims of both my ears. Like magic, they immediately felt better.

I sighed with relief and sat up. 

"Thank you." I said, and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie and I spent the rest of the day chatting about random things. We had dinner delivered, which was In - N - Out. He also asked me a very important question. 

"Jess. I have something go ask."

I nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

"I um. I know we like each other, but, we never really made it official."

I knew where this was going. He took my hands in his, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Will you, please, be my girlfriend?"

I nodded and started to cry.

He embraced me and started to cry too.

It felt so relieving to have that weight lifted. And now I was with someone who really cared about me.

He then pulled out a ring. It was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. He had another one, but it was for him.

"This is a promise ring." He started.

"I promise to protect you from evil, I promise to never break your trust, and most importantly, my darling, I promise to love you with all of my heart, and the rest of me." He put the ring on my middle finger on my right hand, and he did the same with his ring. 

"Now it's official." I said, about to cry again.

"It can't get more official than that, my dear." Freddie replied.

We both then retreated up to my bedroom and got into bed, since it was getting late. He embraced me like he did before, only now, I felt more comfortable, since we were now together. He kissed my forehead and whispered "good night". I replied with a "good night" as well.

The next morning, I woke up, still in the same position as I fell asleep. I stretched and yawned, causing Freddie to wake up as well. He wrapped his arms around me a little tighter and gave me a squeeze. "Morning." Freddie said, still half asleep.

"Morning." I replied, mid - yawn.

He loosened his grip and stretched.

"What's the plan for today, babe?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, we can --".

Freddie was interrupted by my phone ringing on the nightstand. I picked it up, and it was Bryan.

"Oh no." I said. 

"What?"

"I forgot to go to see Bryan, his band was playing at mainstreet pub last night, but I completely forgot."

I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jess. It's Bryan."

"Hey, sorry about last night, I completely forgot."

"It's okay, I guess you were busy. I just wanted to call and see if everything was okay. You haven't posted anything on any of your social media, so I got worried."

Um, what???

"Well thanks for checking in. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll let you go, I know it's early, still."

9:02am. Not that early.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

When I hung up, I looked over and saw Freddie make a confused face.

"What?"

"Something seems off about him."

"What do you mean?"

He looks at me.

"Does he ask you where you're at or what you're doing frequently?"

"Yeah."

"Do you often run into him in random places?"

"Um...yeah. Why?"

He stares me straight in the eyes and says, "I feel like he's stalking you. "

"Wait, what? Bryan? A stalker? But he's my best friend!"

He nodded.

"I know, and that's the hard part about it."

I felt lost for a second.

"Why would he be stalking me?"

"This is hard to say, but I think he likes you."

My eyes widen.

"I'm with you, though, and that will never change." He smiled.

"I know, darling, I know." He kissed me.

"But, we need to test this." He added.

"Here." He said, handing me my phone. "Post something on facebook, giving a location of where you're at, and let's see if he'll show up, if so, you'll know."

I nodded. I proceeded to write the post:

Jessie Midler updated her status:

Checked in at: Holiday Inn 3rd St

A little mini vacay!!

POST CANCEL

I then hit post.

"There." I said. "Now we can go and see."

"Let's go." Freddie added.


	7. Chapter 7

We pulled up to the Holiday Inn and parked, waiting for Bryan to show up. 

"You should probably go in, maybe stay in the lobby." Freddie suggested. 

"That would probably be a good idea. Are you coming in, too?"

"I wish I could, love, but if people see me, they'll go nuts. I'm supposed to be dead."

"Right, I forgot." I sighed. 

"Don't worry, dear, if he tries to hurt you, I'll know. I'll come save you." He smiled. I smiled back and pecked him on the lips. "Be back in a jiffy." I said, closing the door and walking inside.

I sat down in the café area and patiently waited. A half an hour goes by, and still no luck. 

All of a sudden, a random stranger sits down in the seat in front of me, at the same table.

I look around and there are numerous empty tables. 

"Uh, can I help you???" I asked him sternly. 

He looks up, and takes off his hat, his sunglasses, and his beard. 

"...BRYAN!?"

He smirks, then leans forward, and says: "You're coming with me."

I was confused.

"What?" I said.

"Come with me. Now. And dont make a scene, or I'll blow your fucking brains out, got it?" He motioned towards his pocket, attempting to reach for a gun. 

I was in fear for my life.

I nodded and walked with him, shaking horribly. He grabbed the back of my arm and pushed as we walked outside. When we were approaching his car, I broke loose and ran, screaming "FREDDIE, HELP!!!"

Suddenly, I could hear Bryan screaming bloody murder. I turn around, and all I saw were angel wings. Freddie was smashing him into the asphalt. I wanted him to stop, being the good person I am, but Freddie knew what he was doing. I came to the side of him, and there Bryan was, scared out of his wits. 

"You threaten or even dare as to lay a finger on her again and I swear to you I will castrate you myself, GOT IT!?" Freddie bellowed. Bryan nodded fast.  
"Good, now get out of here." He then broke Freddie's grip and ran off. 

Freddie transported us back to the house. I finally caught my breath and started sobbing uncontrollably. Freddie took me into his arms and told me everything will be okay.

"Thankfully, my dear, you won't have to deal with that anymore. You'll be far away from all that in a matter of minutes."

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me and smiled weakly.

He was crying too.

I wiped the tear from his eye with my thumb.

"I just hate to see you so broken. It makes me sad." Freddie said.

I put my hand up to his cheek and stroked it with my thumb.

"At least I'll have you." I said.

More tears started to come out from him, and I the same.

I then heard the horns blaring, but did so seven times.

"Time for us to go." Freddie said.

I was excited. 

I was feeling euphoric.


	8. Chapter 8

This ship of his has so many cool things. There's a mini movie theater, swimming pool, arcade, a cat and dog cafe, a restaurant, everything!

He then showed me our room, since the journey was long. He wouldn't be driving the ship since he has to be with me at all times, per "his" request, so he called for backup. This little prized possession has to be protected. 

The full journey is an overnight travel, so we get to enjoy whatever for the next 12 hours.

"Hey, babe, why don't we use the pool. I love doing laps." I said.

"Sure." Freddie said. We both changed and got in.

"This is the perfect temperature, isn't it?" I asked him as I laid on my back on the water's surface.

He came over and dunked me under. I gasped when I came up, surprised that he just did that, and started splashing him. He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I laughed and tried to get down, but to no avail.

He eventually let me down, and he kissed me. This time, it felt different. More passionate. I felt a familiar feeling.

I wanted him, in that kind of way.

He must have read my mind, because as soon as I thought that, he scooped me up and ran me to the bedroom.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

He laid me down gently and started taking his swimtrunks off, as I was taking off my bikini.

He kissed, licked, and sucked everywhere, leaving my whole body trembling with ecstasy. 

We had the best sex anyone could ever imagine, and I fell right asleep after, and so did he. 

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

When I woke up, the comforter was intertwined all around my legs. Freddie's arm was hanging loosely around my waist.

I slowly got up, not wanting to disturb him, and put a baggy t shirt on.

I heard him groan and yawn.

I turned around to find him looking at me up and down, in a good way.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse from just waking up.

I blushed.

"I'm not kidding, you really are."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I laid back down, myself now propped on one elbow.

"How was last night?" I asked jokingly.

"The best." He said with a smile. He kissed me, then hid under the covers.

I chuckled, got up, and walked over to the window looking out into space.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"About another hour." Freddie replied.

"Come lay down with me until it's time." He patted the spot where I was laying.

I quickly hopped back in and laid in Freddie's arms, him rocking me back and forth while humming "Bohemian Rhapsody".

Some time had passed, and finally, someone knocked on the bedroom door. 

"Fred, we're about 5 minutes from our destination." The driver said.

"Alright, thank you." Freddie replied.

"We should probably get dressed. Here, dear, have this." He gave me a pair of his pants and a t shirt.

"Thanks." I said, and put them on.

I looked out of the window again, and all I could see were pink clouds. Lots of them. There were sparkles in the sky again, but I saw more up close. Those were the angels.

We then landed, and I could tell Freddie was excited. "Your new home awaits, love." He said, practically jumping around like a little kid on the inside.

He took my hand, and we both walked out of the bedroom, and off of the ship. As soon as we got off, I took one look, and I started crying (tears of joy). He held me and said, "you deserve it, my dear. You deserve everything good." He choked up. 

The gates opened. A rush of air flew past, and thousands of people were waiting at the front.

This is it. 

I looked up at Freddie, and he looked down at me. We kissed, and then he said, "let's take a look around, shall we, my dear?"

I nodded happily, and we walked through, greeted by people I had never met.

Or did I?


	9. Chapter 9

I was in a daze. I felt like I was dreaming. 

I felt like anything was possible.

I was in my own heaven.

I was loved. I was appreciated. I mattered.

Freddie and I walked, arm in arm, around a crystal lake.

We sat down on the rocks, overlooking the lake. Freddie wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me close.

I sighed, letting go of everything bad that happened, because it didn't matter anymore. I was safe.

"I love you, Jess." He said.

I turned my head, his face inches from mine.

"I love you too, Freddie."

We both smiled and kissed.

My heart burst.

"You guys are gross." 

Demetrius stood a couple of feet away. He laughed out loud, and we laughed too, Freddie's forehead touching my shoulder.

"Hey, Demetri." I said. He gave me a hug.

"Glad you're finally here. Earth is under total chaos now."

"How so?"

"Let's just say that your nightmares would be coming true. Demons, lost souls, zombies, you name it."

My eyes widened. Freddie then rubbed my arm. "It's okay, dear. You're far away from that now." I then relaxed.

"Right, I forgot." I added.

"Oh, and I have a little surprise for you." Demetrius said. 

"What is it?"

He held up one finger, telling me to wait, then he ran off.

He came back a couple of minutes later. 

"Yeah, she's over here." He said to someone. Suddenly, my parents stepped into view.

"Jessie, baby?" My mom asked, happy tears running from her eyes.

"There she is, my girl. " my dad added, tears also coming down.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed, running into their arms and letting tears flow.

"I thought I'd never see you again, baby. Oh, you look so good!" My mom said as she hugged me tight.

I broke the hug and ran over to Freddie. I took him by the hand and walked him over. 

"Guys, this is Freddie." 

Their jaws dropped.

"He's my boyfriend." I smiled, looking over at him, and he did the same.

"A pleasure to meet you both at last."  
He shook both of their hands.

"Quite a grip you got, son." My dad said, shaking his hand back.

Freddie laughed, then held my hand.

"I know you'll keep her safe, so I won't do the old fashioned "dad hates her daughter's boyfriend" persona. It's a different time now." My dad said, then giving him a thumbs up.

Freddie let out a chuckle, then put his arm around me.

"You guys really look great together." Demetri said. My parents both nodded in agreement, and Freddie and I both smiled. 

"Well, we'll give you guys some time to do whatever, Demetrius was just going to show us around." My mom said. She gave me and Freddie a big squeeze, then walked off with my dad and D.

I hugged Freddie, my head resting to the side on his chest. He stroked my hair and let out a huge sigh.

I then looked up.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, just mentally exhausted from everything happening, but it's how it should be, now." He smiled, leaned down and kissed me.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

"We must capture the girl, master. She has what we need to get our troops out of Earth!" Ragnog exclaimed.

This was hell, and Lucifer was sitting on a pile of bones, eating a rotten chicken leg.

"What does she have, Ragnog? Tell me, or I'll toss you in the lake of fire again!!!" He said, pressing his fingernail into Ragnog, already puncturing the top layer of his skin.

Ragnog winced and swallowed hard.

"The ring."

Lucifer's eyes widened. He then stepped back and pressed his fingertips together.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ragnog nodded quickly.

"It's the only way to break the barrier the angels put up."

Lucifer smiled big.

"Ragnog, you've done well." He then tossed Ragnog a fresh, raw chicken leg, and he began devouring it like an animal.

"Boys, we have work to do." Lucifer said to two of his biggest and strongest demons.

Jessie was in for a wild ride.


End file.
